One More Light
is the seventy-seventh episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. This episode marks the debut of Build's RabbitTank Sparkling Form following its TV debut in the of Kamen Rider Build, also the death ; who would return 26 episodes later as a reanimated corpse. Synopsis With Shingetsu deciding to hunt and kill Soichi for having served his purpose, Sento, Goro, and the Space Explorers intent to capture him alive. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |西馬 ニコ|Saiba Niko}}: |黒崎 レイナ|Kurosaki Reina}} * : Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田 夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} * |石動 惣一|Isurugi Souichi}}: |前川 泰之|Maekawa Yasuyuki}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |永徳}} * : |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Archangel ***Inorganic: N/A ***Other: Arc-Winger **Build ***Organic: N/A ***Inorganic: N/A ***Other: RabbitTank Sparkling **Cross-Z ***Organic: Dragon ***Inorganic: N/A **Blood Stalk ***Organic: Cobra ***Inorganic: N/A **Shingetsu ***Organic: N/A ***Inorganic: Lock (in ) *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Archangel Armor **Build ***RabbitTank Sparkling Form Rider Gashats *'Gashat used:' **Huntress *** **** **Nico *** , , , , *'Level used:' **Huntress ***Creator Gamer *'Bugsters summoned in Gashapparatta:' ** (x2), , , , Quotes ) Hey, please be good while I'm gone. This time, I'll be going to the other side. I don't know when I'm going to come back. Ciao...| 's last words, lamenting the irony of being betrayed and killed by Shingetsu. }} Notes *'Count at episode end:' Fullbottles= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Archangel **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Shoubousha, Soujiki, Light, Ragna-mail **Other: RabbitTank Sparkling *'Bottles in Cross-Z's Possession:' **Organic: Dragon **Inorganic: Lock *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Reizoko, Launcher, Robot *'Bottles in Blood Stalk's Possession:' N/A *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Watch, Bakudan, Bat *'Bottles in Anzu's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike *'Bottles of Unknown possession:' **Organic: Wolf, Cobra **Inorganic: Smapho |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. *Soichi's death in this chapter is very ironic. He betrays and leaves him to die at Shingetsu's hands so the latter takes over his role as the leader of and become the new Prime Minister of Touto, then he betrays Sento once upon when his identity as Blood Stalk is discovered. Only for him to be betrayed by the same man who killed Night Rogue and newly made leader of Faust. Much like how Gentoku is killed, Soichi is shot to death by Shingetsu 36,996 times, this time with the . **Also, the irony is tripled even further when Soichi took the Million Slash finisher from Shingetsu intended for Misora when he snatched Cross-Z's . This is due to the fact that he took Misora as his adopted daughter all while having her purify the Fullbottles. In the end, he sacrifices himself to protect Misora. Lastly, as Blood Stalk, while he has the ability to hijack a Guardian's AI under his subservience, including the G7 variants, he loses the ability to control Guardians when Shingetsu betrays him. At the same time, he meets his defeat at the hands of the man who created the G7 suits. *Much like how Shingetsu's killing of Gentoku parallels to 's killing of . How Shingetsu kills Soichi is the closest between the deaths of and . The way Soichi shields Misora and Sawa from Shingetsu's Million Slash via Beat Closer stolen from Cross-Z is identical to how Tezuka took Ouja's Final Vent meant for Shinji. While his betrayal by Shingetsu after betraying Sento is similar to how /Kamen Rider Tiger attacked Sano during his fight with Ryuki; while Shinji protected him from Tiger, Sano is then killed by the same man who killed Raia and Gai. External Links *Episode 77 at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode